


All Girls Must Serve

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Let's say it's a prequel to Death and the Maiden :) Happens when Arya known under the name Mercy works for Lady Crane.





	All Girls Must Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing begged to be written. Enjoy ! :)

The sun was low when a girl made her way to the market. The merchants were pulling their displays for the night. She found her friend Tilly closing her stall.

 

'You're late, Mercy.' Tilly observed. 'I'm done for today.'

 

'I'm sorry, Tilly. I had to help Lady Crane with her costume. Bonobo ripped the lace on her dress during the rehearsal. Again !'

 

'You're lucky I'm still here.' Tilly smiled at her friendly. 'I left some oranges for you.'

 

She fished out a small linen bag from under her trader table and handed it to the girl.

Mercy paid for the fruits and thanked.

 

'Will you walk with me to the canal ?'

 

Tilly lived at the Narrow Street near the Canal of Heroes. The girls used to walk together on those days when Mercy stayed too long at the theater and picked up Umma's orders on her way back to the House of Black and White.

 

'Tell me about the new play.' Tilly pleaded, her blue eyes shone with excitement. 'I'd love to work at the theater!'

 

Mercy started to tell about her work with the troupe and the mummers she had met. Tilly listened fascinated, giggling occasionally upon hearing juicy gossips, the mummers' affairs interested her as much as the play.

 

'Don't you want to leave your master now ?' She asked curiously. 'You can join the troupe. I'd rather be a mummer than a servant!'

 

'No!' The question surprised Mercy. Her heart clenched a little at the thought. 'Why would I leave him ?'

 

'So you like this life in the House of Black and White ?'

 

'It's not bad. I learn a lot.'

 

'Well, your master is very handsome.' Tilly noticed a blush surging into her friend's face. 'Maybe that's why you don't want to leave the house.' She smirked.

 

'What do you mean ?' The blush on Mercy's lovely face deepened.

 

'I was a servant once.' Tilly said softly, her face grew sober. 'It was a hard life.'

 

'Where ?' Mercy never heard that story. 'What did you do ?'

 

'In Pentos. My master was married, I was a maid to his wife. I had to work from dawn till dusk.'

 

'All days ? Didn't they have other servants ?'

 

'They had many, it was a big household. But the lady always found a way to keep me busy. I had to comb her hair ten times a day and wash her clothes but the worst part was when...' Tilly swallowed hard. 'My master would...fondle me.'

 

Mercy raised her brows in surprise. Suddenly the image of Jaqen flashed in her mind. Of his strong jaw and heavenly blue eyes. Of his long red hair with silvery strands on one side. She chewed her lip thinking of the sound of the soft words spilling from his full lips when he lectured about the ways of Him of Many Faces. She thought of his strong hands handling the sword when they sparred. Could his warm hands grasp her body instead ? Did masters really do that ?

 

'Why would he do that ?' She thought aloud.

 

'He said he gave me the roof over my head and let me feed from his table.' Tilly explained. 'So I had to pay. He used to say that in his house all girls had to serve.'

 

Mercy wondered why her master was so undemanding.

 

'How did you serve then ?'

 

'He would come to me at night.'

 

'Jaqen comes to me at night too.' Mercy shrugged her shoulders disappointed. 'To ask his boring questions.'

 

'Questions ?' Tilly arched one brow in disbelief. 'So he's a talker.' She assumed. 'Is he naked while doing so ?'

 

'He never is ! He always wears that annoying robe of his.' Mercy felt as if she had been robbed of something very precious. 'Was your master ?...'

 

'Naked as on his name day.' Tilly nodded. 'He let me watch him, all of him, from head to toe. Then he would pull my night gown up to appraise me. He liked what he saw so much that he rubbed himself against me.'

 

Mercy bit her lip hard. To think of Jaqen's golden body was an exquisite torture but to think of his bare skin on hers that was almost too much to handle. Yet he denied her all of that.

 

'That bastard !'

 

Tilly sighed deeply.

 

'Oh, Mercy ! Nothing stood between us, that must be said. Not even a thinnest layer of clothing.'

 

'He doesn't even watch me bathing !' Mercy didn't listen. 'And when I want to watch he locks the door to the baths!' She muttered to herself furiously.

 

'My master would even kiss me there.' Tilly confessed.

 

'Kiss you where ?' Mercy was all ears again.

 

'All over me. My titties, my belly, my privates.'

 

'Seven hells !' Mercy balled her hands into small fists. 'Jaqen only kisses my hair ! As if I was still a child !'

 

Tilly considered something for a moment then turned her pale face to her friend.

 

'Maybe he thinks you're not ready ?'

 

'He does.' Mercy rolled her eyes. 'He says that all the time.'

 

'You see ! When the time comes he would kiss you there, believe me.' Tilly assured. 'He would do more than that !'

 

'What else ?'

 

'Well, when my master was done with the kissing he would spread my legs wide and lick me. Slowly, gently. Sometimes he even put his tongue inside me.'

 

Mercy gasped.

 

'Inside ?' She dared to whisper. 'How, how did it feel ?'

 

'I had to bite my hand to stop myself from moaning.'

 

'Was it that hard to endure ?'

 

'So hard I burned inside and only my master's...' Tilly leaned to Mercy's ear and whispered the word. 'Would soothe me down.'

 

'How did it do that ?'

 

'My master would grab himself then pushed into me and ride me until we were both screaming our names and call the gods old and new in an unbearable...'

 

Mercy recalled the last time she sneaked into the bath chamber before Jaqen started to use the key.

 

'Pain ?' She asked cautiously.

 

'Pleasure.'

 

'But it's too big ! How did he fit in ? It must have hurt !'

 

'First time, it did.' Tilly admitted. 'But then my master caressed me and rubbed me there and the more he did the more I was ready. The nights that followed were nothing but the sweetest delight.'

 

'How many nights did you spend with him ?'

 

'Almost every night while I lived there.'

 

Mercy counted the nights that had passed since her sixteenth name day.

 

'That's so unfair !' She was stiff with fury.

 

'I know.' Tilly spread her arms helplessly. 'I served at night and had to work all day. I was exhausted.'

 

'With all that serving... Did you...conceive a child ?'

 

'That could be prevented. My master was careful. He never released inside of me.'

 

'Good.' Mercy made up her mind. 'I don't want to have children yet.'

 

The girls were nearing to the canal, the dark silhouette of the temple appeared against the cloudy horizon.

 

'Sometimes, at night, I can still smell his sweet scent.' Tilly sighed dreamily. 'Like on those times when he cradled me in his arms after all was done.'

 

Mercy curled her toes at the thought of falling to sleep in Jaqen's arms and the spicy scent of ginger and cloves enveloping her.

 

'Then why did you leave him ?' She needed to know.

 

'The lady threw me out.'

 

'I see.' She furrowed her brows. 'The Waif hates me too.'

 

'The wife ? I didn't know your master wedded.'

 

'Waif not wife. But she's surely acting like one.'

 

'Then you must be careful.' Tilly warned. 'My master had no pity for me. After all we had he didn't even say goodbye.'

 

'Don't worry, Tilly.' Mercy promised her friend solemnly. ' Your master will pay for what he did to you.' She sneered mischievously. 'And Jaqen will pay for what he didn't.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Your comments are always loved and appreciated.  
> I own nothing !


End file.
